In the outdoor luminaire art, especially that using high pressure gas discharge lamps, there are a number of requirements for mounting the printed circuit board containing the starting circuit components. The circuit board must mount to a metal surface and its mounting must withstand 2500 volt pulses. Good engineering practice requires that the mounting must provide insulation capable of withstanding 5000 volts steadily. The board must be removable for replacement using no tools other than a screwdriver, the mounting must withstand a temperature of 90.degree. C. and must meet vibration test specifications with the board mounted on a vertical wall.
In the normal procedure, the printed circuit board is screwed, bolted, or clipped to a mounting means insulated by suitable insulating material from the metal conductive luminaire wall.